Birthday Wishes
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: "It's your birthday. Make a wish!" "Please make Ikuto come back."-Amu has been mourning for her boyfriend, Ikuto, for four years. He never came back, not once, ever since he left for Europe.Will he come back on her special day and wish her the long awaited words she had been waiting to hear from him her whole life? Or will he break her heart? Oneshot; Amuto!


**~Birthday Wishes~**

**-Oneshot-**

_**Kim: Hey guys. So here's a quick little Oneshot for you. :) It's supposed to be really sweet yet sad at the same time. It's in celebration of my birthday! So today's my birthday, and I decided to spend it writing a quick little story for all of you. C: I'll post a Halloween Oneshot tomorrow. **_

_** I do not own anything in this oneshot. I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**_

_**NOTE: This day IS NOT Amu's real birthday. **_

…..

"_Every year on your birthday, you get to start new." –Sammy Hagar _

Amu groaned, stopping in front of her apartment. She had just gotten back from a late night job. Seriously? Did she _have_ to work on her birthday? Come on… she was finally eighteen… she was _not _going to waste all that precious time to spend with her friends on her job! The rent had to be paid though… food had to be bought, and clothes had to be bought to. Amu sighed. She guessed living on her own wasn't as easy as she thought it was.

She rifled around in her school bag for her keys. She fished it out and quickly unlocked her door, eager to brush her teeth, take a nice long warm shower, and get into bed.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices screamed into Amu's shocked and tired face. It took Amu a moment to realize what was going on.

Amu blinked then a smile spread across her face. Streamers rained down on the pinkette along with faces full of bright smiles.

"Happy Birthday Amu Hinamori!" Everyone screamed once more.

Amu laughed and smiled. "Aw, you guys! Thank you so much!" Amu gushed, running in and hugging her friends.

Utau smirked, hugging her back. Her hand was propped on her slim model hip as she rolled her eyes. "I told you guys. She would've _loved _it! I was right, wasn't I?"

Rima rolled her eyes in return. "Oh shut up Utau. No need to brag. We all pitched in and threw this party for her."

Kukai laughed as he slid his arm around Utau's waist. "Hey Utau, don't be such a party pooper. We're here to celebrate." Kukai whispered.

A faint blush spread across Utau's cheeks and she pushed him playfully. "I was only joking!"

A chuckle erupted from Kukai then from Nagi. Nagi had his arm around Rima. "Hey Rima, you should listen to Kukai… Don't be so mean; we're all friends here." Nagi smirked.

Amu giggled as her friends all pushed their boyfriends playfully. Their faces were red with embarrassment, which only made Amu laugh harder. Amu sighed, looking around the room, searching for that particular person.

Where was he? Was he going to miss _another _birthday? It had been three years. She missed him. The heart ache that accompanied her everywhere did not help. Everything reminded her of him and that just hurt her heart even more. The meowing of a kitty, the sounds of classical music, especially a violin, made her turn her head in excitement every time. She was met with utter disappointment. Amu hadn't seen _him _at all ever since he stated that he was leaving. He told her that he would be back soon, but three years was not "soon." The day of her birthday marked the fourth year he had been gone. Amu knew she shouldn't be doubtful… but sometimes she was.

What if he found another girl? What if he stopped loving her? What if he was ignoring her? Thousands of questions ran through the pinkette's mind until she went crazy. She couldn't take this… everything was driving her nuts. She even considered _that_ option. The option… that would make her life miserable and maybe even his too… who knew?

Amu's full lips opened as the words began to leave her mouth.

"Hey guys… Is I-Ikuto here….?" She whispered.

Her friends looked at her, pity in their eyes. "We're so sorry Amu… he couldn't make it again. His flight got delayed." Utau replied.

Amu's honey-gold eyes widened. She should've known. He _never _came, so why would this year be any different? She knew all this hope would go nowhere except crush her heart even more. Then… why? Why did she always hope she could see him again? Why did she always hope that he would come back for her… just like he promised?

Amu felt the tears brim at her eyes and hastily wiped them away. She sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry. Today was her birthday after all. Nothing should go wrong on this special day. Nothing at all. She was going to suck it up and live it through.

Kukai pulled up a chair for Amu to sit at her dining room table. Rima brought out the beautifully decorated cake. It had pink strawberries with a cute little blue kitty in the middle. The kitty had a pink bow around its neck along with a tag with the words, "Happy Birthday!" scribbled across. In bright red gel icing, "Happy 18th Birthday Amu-chan!" was written in fancy cursive. Amu felt tears begin to brim at her eyes again. She wiped them again once more and smiled.

"Thank you, you guys."

They all smiled in turn and dimmed the lights. Clapping filled the room as a chorus of voices sounded the room.

"Happy Birthday to You."

Amu beamed at all her friends who smiled in return. She leaned forward and was just about to blow out the candles when Utau interrupted her.

"It's your birthday! Make a wish."

Amu laughed then closed her eyes, whispering the one wish she wanted to come true for four years.

"Please let Ikuto come home."

"Your wish is my command." A silky voice purred into Amu's ear.

Amu's honey-gold eyes flew open in shock as she turned to the left finding a smirking cobalt-eyed, midnight blue haired teenager. Tears began leaking out of her eyes, filling her with happiness, anger, sorrow, and… relief.

"Ikuto…" She whispered, her mouths parted in shock. She tried to wipe away those emotion-filled tears only to end up crying even more.

Ikuto bent down and kissed her. Amu closed her eyes and lost herself in that kiss. Ikuto's tongue flicked out to touch her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Amu's lips remained closed until Ikuto carefully bit down lightly on her lip. Her mouth opened instantly, and he used the chance. Their tongues intertwined, interlocking in a tango dance.

A cough was heard then a rustling of clothing and a slam on the floor. Amu and Ikuto quickly broke apart, staring at the chuckling Kukai on the floor and the angry Utau. Nagi was barely holding back his laughter while Rima was simply rolling her eyes and sighing. Amu giggled before Ikuto pulled her back to him once more. They shared a brief kiss before hugging each other. They stayed connected like that for a while sharing each others' warmth and embrace.

Amu looked up at Ikuto, her own yellow honey-gold eyes filled with concern and accusation.

"Why didn't you come back until now?" She whispered.

Ikuto kissed her head and hugged her tighter. "I couldn't… I didn't find my father yet… But I missed you so much, and the thing was… I never could go back."

Amu's expression switched to a look of utter hurt. "You didn't want to come back and see me?" She started to pull away.

Ikuto pulled her back in. "No… it's not that. It's just… every time I tried to go back, it didn't work. There was always _something _in the way… I don't know what, maybe it was my stepfather."

Amu nodded, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. I still love you, and I missed you just as much as you missed me. We'll get through all of this together."

Ikuto smiled. "And that's why I love you. By the way, you going to blow out those candles?"

Amu grinned and laughed turning around and staring at the candles. She didn't care if she had already made a wish. She was going to make another one… this time, she was certain that it was her one ultimate wish.

"Please let us be together forever." Amu said with her eyes closed.

Amu opened her eyes to catch a glance of Ikuto kneeling on one knee. Amu's eyes widened as a hand covered her mouth. "Oh…"

"Amu Hinamori… will you take the honor of becoming my wife?" Ikuto asked, smiling.

Amu launched into Ikuto's strong, lean arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes! A hundred times Yes!" Amu screamed happily.

"Promise?" Ikuto whispered into her ear. His voice like velvet caressing her gently.

"I promise Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my husband-to-be." She whispered back, kissing him.

…..


End file.
